Elves don't get cold
by DreamboatSanny
Summary: Erestor has a bad day and everybody in Imladris seems to try to make it even worse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It's a pity but I don't own any of these beautiful elves and I didn't even ask if I may play with them. And I'm in deadly need of money because I don't get any money for writing this. But it's fun to write.

**Beta:** Yep, hugs for Oli who did a great job. All remaining mistakes are there because I'm to stupid to make them right after her advice.

**Authors Note:** Of course all of this is completely AU – not only because I made Melpomaen a warrior...

This was written for the November Challenge on a German webpage. Asked for was a story with the words Mist, Music, (Autumn) Foliage, Chocolate and Candlelight in it.

A/N 2: words written in italics style are thoughts or mindspeaking

**Elves don't get cold**

**by**

**DreamboatSanny**

**1/4**

_Elves do not feel cold. Such words could only come from Glorfindel_. Erestor put the cape more tight around his shoulders and raised from the huge chair, that stood behind his desk.

Almost all who were ever in his study asked themselves why did the delicate Noldo needed such a wide chair, but only Elrond knew that at the end of a workday - next to Erestor - were usually at least half a dozen of books and parchment rolls, about twenty quills and rulers, at least five ink pots and innumerable pieces of paper were on the seat - not to forget his gray and black striped cat, which went in and out just like her Elf.

Visha opened one of her ice blue eyes, when the pillow on the chair moved and looked up disapprovingly at the black haired advisor, who disturbed her slumber so ruthlessly. His index finger fondling her ear, however soothed her immediately.

_Elves do not feel cold_, he raged on while stirring the fire in the fireplace. _Perhaps Vanyar don't get chilly, but I have been the living proof that an Elf can feel cold._ And that Erestor has for three days now.

The door of his study opened and a rush of cold air swelled "Erestor? - What's up here?"

Erestor pressed his lips together in frustration. "Come in please, Elrond and close the door. It gets cold in here."

The Lord of Imladris did what he had been told and observed his adviser questioning. He was pale, but Elrond could remember only very few moments, when Erestor gained some color in his cheeks and - frankly - he didn't want to remember most of this situations. The small Elf next to him could mutate to a true fury if he was dragged to much. Aside from his paleness there were deep shadows under his eyes, probably because he was sitting in the library until the early morning hours again.

"Don't you think that it's a bit overheated in here?" The Lord would have been given anything to be able to remove his robes while he went to Erestor's chair and stroked Visha absentmindedly, who evidently felt very comfortable in the heat despite of her fur.

"I'm cold", the advisor growled, which caused Elrond's eyebrow to climb noticeably up his forehead.

"Erestor, elves don't feel cold."

The small Elf swirled around and graced him with a look that gave the lord chills. "I will remember you, when you lie in bed next time trembling from the cold and try to sooth your runny nose. How was this strange illness called?"

"Cold", sighed Elrond. How much he hated this unpleasantness of his human heritage! "And I get it only, because I'm half elven, exactly like Arwen and the twins." He decided not to remind the Noldo of his fully elven heritage and instead remembered the actual reason why he had come. "Can you do me a favor and seek out Glorfindel? He should have been with us an hour ago and it's getting more difficult to hold out the Lórien envoys."

Erestor was tempted to protest, but then he remembered how often the First Warrior had sent away the service messengers it because he did not want to interrupt a practice just taking place with his troops. So he nodded sighing and went to the training field where he would find the Vanya most likely.

Carefully nursing his displeasure over Imladris' seneschal, he stepped out of the Last Homely House and was grasped immediately by a wind squall, that let him stumble some steps forward. He cursed softly and looked around to find out whether someone had observed his misfortune. At this time of day, all ways in the valley were well frequented, but the Elves near him at least pretended to have seen nothing. Everybody in Imladris knew that one did better not to cross the path of Lord Elrond's gloomy advisor. At least almost everybody knew, for Elladan and Elrohir - the Lord's Twin sons - seemed to forget it once in a while and Lord Glorfindel o Gondolin simply refused to note it.

With firm steps, which made his bad mood recognizable for all, he marched over red and golden leaves, that had fallen in the last days so quickly from the trees, that it seemed that one was able to watch, how the trees became bare.

Normally he loved autumn in the hidden valley. He enjoyed the mild sun that was warm, but didn't burn on his sensitive skin as the summer sun did, and he loved to watch at all the beautiful colours with which the leaves of Imladris' many trees were decorated for this time of year.

If he had found time, he would go out with Arwen - which was quieter than her brothers and Erestor therefore found it more easy to handle her - collecting colorful autumn leaves, chestnut and acorn, and would have done handicrafts with the girl.

But in all other years, it had not stormed and rained so much and in all other years, he had felt also not so condemned.

He suppressed a further curse, when his boot glided off on the damp leaves causing him almost to slip. That really would have made his day, all the more because he was now in visibility expanse of the barracks and the adjacent training zone of the soldiers.

_What's that? Why did no one one sweep this way?_, he asked himself until it occurred to him, that he had forgotten, to send the troops out that held Imladris' streets usually clean and safe to walk. He, who was not only famous for his razor-sharp intellect but also for his memory and organization skills. Perhaps it was the piercing headache that had tormented him for three days, that was to blame, and he should ask Elrond for a tea.

His eyes narrowed to slits when he entered the practice field and saw the missed seneschal locked into a demonstration battle with his Second in Command.

Melpomaen let go of his sword as soon as he recognized, who was approaching them. "Oh, oh, a thunderstorm front is coming for us."

Glorfindel looked surprised to the sky. "If that is a diversionary tactic it won't …"

"Glor_fin_del!"

"No, no diversionary tactic", the Vanya groaned softly and went on a bit louder, "What a pleasure, to see you here, my sweet Erestor."

"Whether it's a pleasure, is left to be seen", came the icy answer.

Glorfindel's lips curled in an impish smile. "It is always a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?"

Melpomaen winced, but Glorfindel seemed not to attend to the obviously especially bad mood of the Noldo.

Erestors eyes became even narrower. "For me nothing at all, but you can entertain the Lórien envoys."

The Balrog slayer's mood sank immediately. "You are much better with those things than I am."

The Noldo shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

"I would owe you something."

"Do you have an actual idea how much you already owe me?"

Glorfindel sighed. It was true, he used to unload the largest part of his paper works onto Erestor. Even the rosters were usually worked out by the black haired Elf. "Tell Elrond and the guests that I am indispensable here. I have to instruct our soldiers."

Some of the warriors standing next to him laughed, but Erestor was not amused. "To me it looked more like you would play with Melpomaen."

The Balrog slayer tried to give his voice some snub. "You've interrupted my duel with Melpomaen, what was purposed to be a lesson for the future defenders of Imladris, and so far he hasn't got me not out of this circlet." He pointed at a circle, that had been pulled around both duelists into the sand.

"No one has overcome Glorfindel so far", specified Melpomaen.

The advisor's eyes shot back and forth between both and remained again on the seneschal. "I guess, I can help out with that."

Now also Melpomaen wasn't able to suppress a laugh any longer. "Does that mean that you want to take my place and try to overcome the Balrog slayer?"

"If he promises to handle the guests worries afterward, yes", the addressed grumbled, and took a step forward.

Melpomaen shared a questioning look with Glorfindel, but when the Vanya only shrugged helplessly, he delivered his sword to the advisor with an inviting gesture and left the circle in which the duel had taken place. The petite Elf was almost pulled down by the surprising weight of the weapon but he quickly adjusted and stepped to the warrior into the circle.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel observed the entire scene with increasing apprehension. The Noldo was barely reaching to his shoulders and carried one of his heavy ceremonial robes. What was worse however was that he was hardly able to hold Melpomaen's two-handed sword, what was much too long for him anyway. And as far as Glorfindel knew he never had received an education at any weapon.

Of course the seneschal would be careful, yet more careful than with the new recruits, but nevertheless the danger remained that Erestor might injured himself accidentally.

Mean time even the soldiers, who had not attended the show battle led before came closer. A duel - indifferently in which way - of Lord Elrond's both most trusted friends wasn't something anybody wanted to miss. The more, because wicked tongues in the valley were telling that the First warrior secretly was after the small advisor. Glorfindel himself never had said anything about it unfortunately - not in the public anyway.

"What's up?" the advisor asked impatiently. "Could we start?"

"As you like", Glorfindel answered yielding. He lifted his sword with closed eyes for the usual ritual greeting in front of his face and sensed in the next moment that something was not right.

At the moment, when the Vanya had greeted, his opponent had put away Melpomaens sword, ducked himself under Glorfindel's weapon and pushed an elbow into the warriors stomach. Totally taken by surprise the First warrior lost his balance and landed inelegant on his rear.

"I won", said Erestor coolly.

Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked around. He really sat outside of the circle while the advisor stood alone into its middle and put a night black strand of hair behind his ear, that had solved itself. "That is not fair. The duel not yet was opened."

A finely shaped noldorian eyebrow jumped upward. "I did not know, that an Orc would greet, before he attacks."

- Tbc -


	2. Chapter 2

**Elves don't get cold**

**by DreamboatSanny**

**Part: 2/4**

"Erestor?"

The advisor buried his face in Vishas fur, because the cat had placed her front paws on the parchment roll, so he could no further write on it anyway, and seemed to appraise his work. He sighed yielding and let her have a look. At least she didn't bite into his quills anymore when he moved it while writing. "I am here, Elrond. What can I do for you?"

The lord almost collapsed into an armchair before the window of Erestor's study and rubbed his nose with thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"Tea?" Erestor offered him in sudden sympathy.

"That would be nice, thank you." Gratefully Elrond took a cup of hot tea, brought by his advisor, and stirred in it so that the honey, that he had added would melt. "Do you believe, that there are days, when simply everything seems to get sour? Days at which you should remain best in bed?"

For example today, Erestor thought and sat on the arm support of the armchair. For any reasons, the pains he had for days almost all over his body, were more tolerable if he sat.

"What happened? Did Glorfindel knock the Lórien ambassador mistakenly in the sludge?"

The Half elf grinned tiredly. "Worse."

"Has Thorin Oakenshield send you a favor letter to remove the Last Homely House because he assumes that there might be Mithril under the wine cellar?"

"You're close", the Lord smiled somewhat relaxed and therewith caused the Noldo to go on with this game.

"I'm close", he mumbled and closed reflectively his eyes with those long feminine eyelashes. "Ah, I have it! Thranduil got tired of Greenwood and he and his little pest are going to settle down here."

"May the Valar preserve us from that! Not from Legolas, but from his father!"

"When he was making little ships from your correspondence during his last visit, you've said something else", replied the advisor and remembered yet very exactly that he had spent the entire night at his desk in order to write all the letters again, which the charming small prince of Greenwood had sunk in the Bruinen.

Elrond had also not forgotten about this episode, however more because of the temper tantrum, his First advisor had got. Erestors wrath outbreaks were always an entertaining experience for all inhabitants of the Last Homely House - as long as if it was not aimed on one himself. "I am really sorry, that you had to do the entire work again, but who knows, which soldier was spared from your disgrace that night."

Erestor glared at him so fiercely, it had probably sent a Nazgûl fleeing, but said nothing. The Half elf was not that wrong with his comment and both knew about that.

"No, first leg", continued Elrond. "I need your aid."

The Noldo sighed. He was just getting warm after his excursion to the training field. Why did he suddenly feel so depressed?

"An embassy of the court in Minas Tirith surprisingly arrived. They wait at the stables. Could you please look for them?"

"Do you mean next to the organization on behalf of the Silvans, the inventory of the library, that cannot wait, the instruction of your twins and the lists for Imladris' winter supplies?" It was worse than he had thought and that was when he was in deadly need a hot bath and his bed.

"Please, Erestor. I do not know what to do without you." Sometimes it helped, to smear a bit of honey on the stubborn Noldo's mouth and the Lord had to admit, that he was not very far from the truth. He would be lost with his task if Erestor would not do all routine working, that kept Imladris running.

The small Elf bit hesitantly on his lower lip. "What is with Glorfindel?"

"The Lórien Elves wouldn't be too happy with permanent human company."

"So do I."

Elronds face suddenly lid up. "I owe you something."

"Not that again", was the not very enthusiastic answer, but the Half elf choose to ignore it. He had what he wanted and his centuries long experience with Imladris' most difficult and mysterious inhabitant told him that it was time to withdrawal.

But he was not able to hold back another last comment. "It is still terribly overheated here. Don't tell me, that this a new special habit of yours."

"OUT!"

The Elven lord closed the door in the last moment to avoid the flying book that crashed at the door with an accusing sound only to look into his wives askance face.

"What did you do to him?" Celebrían giggling wanted to know.

Elrond wrinkled his forehead. "I don't know, if I didn't know better I would guess, that he is working to much."

"Because he behaves silly and throws books?" She laughed and pulled him into an near alcove. "I would feel that something is amiss if he wouldn't do that daily."

Meanwhile Erestor bent down to claim his book, but when he tried to get up again suddenly everything around him began to swirl. He even had to hold on to the furniture to reach his chair. With trembling hands, he poured himself a glass of Miruvor, emptied it all at once and poured a second afterwards before he got up to start nursing his new protégés.

While he left, he put on another thick cape that was lined with fur, but nevertheless he was again chilled to the bone when he reached the stables.

The people from Gondor were counted as the most taught and most cultivated people among the humans and Anardil, their young king, had chosen the men who were allowed to travel after Imladris surely himself, but as well-bred as they might be they were not used to dealing with Elves.

Anardils ambassador, a strong man with dark blond hair, who was more than head and shoulders above the Noldo, observed his nearly heart-shaped face and the large dark eyes with a questioning look and also his companions didn't seem to know, what to do with the Noldorian Elf.

"I thought, Elves don't feel cold", whispered one and Erestor felt a sudden pressure to scream loudly. Gradually he developed an actual antipathy against this sentence.

Another Gondorian shrugged because the delicate creature in front of them looked as if it was nearly freezing. "Perhaps their women feel the cold."

The advisor pushed all thoughts on striking down both away and told himself that they didn't know better. He turned to the ambassador, who bowed graciously and greeted him in somewhat humbling Sindarin. "It's an extraordinary honor for us to be allowed to linger in your valley, Lady…"

"Erestor", the Noldo helped out - deeply inhaling and in purest Westron. "Lord Erestor. I am lord Elrond's Chief advisor, so you may turn all your wishes or questions on me."

The ambassador at least had the propriety to blush. "Forgive me, please."

"No offense taken", the Elf said, however it didn't escape him, how both soldiers exchanged glances and one led a flat hand at his backside in order to demonstrate the Noldo's hair length. He glared at the two humans. "Is there a problem?"

None of the men gave something akin to an apology, but Erestor registered with satisfaction that both had their heads turned down.

"I guess, you want to recover from your long trip at first, ambassador", he suggested and was appalled when the young man shook the head.

"All men in Gondor are warriors. We are accustomed it to sit in the saddle."

_Was that a taunt on me, or am I especially sensitive today?_, asked Erestor himself while the mortal went on.

"However my men are very eager to learn about your valley."

"Just as you like it. While your quarters will be prepared, come, I will show you Imladris." The Noldo secretly sighed. Was there a conspiracy going on to wreck his day?

Cold, damp Mist was covering the Hidden valley and even if he had felt good, the advisor had never considered a walk in such weather. He suppressed a sudden cough attack. Elrond was convinced, that full blood Elves won't get sick and he wouldn't do a damn thing to remember him that there was indeed a group amongst the Elven kind, that got sick.

He whispered shortly with a servant and began subsequently his guided tour through Imladris. They were still in a short distance from the Last Homely House when the sleets began, but the mortals didn't seem to feel disturbed.

Erestor thought of the explanation, that he would have to deliver to his Lord if Elrond would notice, that he was actually sick, and tried vigorously to suppress the rattle of his teeth, while he explained to the Gondorian people, what they saw in the valley.

His protégés proved themselves as attentive and curious when they finally arrived at Elronds house again shortly before noon, the Elf was not only nearly frozen and highly bad tempered, but also totally soaked. As soon as he had delivered the ambassador and his entourage to their guest rooms, he hit the way to his rooms in order to change his clothes and dry his hair when it occurred to him, that probably no one had attended to the changed seat order for the meal. Immediately he turned around and nearly fell into a running while he hurried into the kitchen.

"Siriel, you must add three persons for the meal", he blurted out at the kitchens door. "Manwe alone knows, what they might eat."

Siriel, the cook, who had come from Thranduil's palace some years ago, set a severe look at him. "Lord Erestor, you are completely wet! Make sure that you get yourself dried, before lunch is applied. By the way, Lady Celebrían informed me about the humans several hours ago. And they will get the same meal as the elves."

The advisor bit down any comment. He shunned no discussion with Elrond, had fought against the combined forces of Galadriel and Celeborn and forced his will on King Thranduil, but nothing would make him confront the resolute cook.

Siriel observed him once again from head to foot. "Would you like some herbal tea with your meal?" That was no question, but rather a decision.

The taste of Siriels herbals teas matched with Elrond's, but nevertheless Erestor nodded obediently. Perhaps the tea would minimize even his pains while breathing.

Somehow calmed that someone had cared for the hopefully smooth flow of the lunch, he ran finally into his quarters, to change his clothing and dry his hair as far as possible in the short time left until lunch. He was so much in a hurry that he barely realized if Visha was in his rooms or in his study and only his tightly woven braid disguised, that his hair was still wet when he went for meal.

Next to Elrond and Glorfindel all guests were already gathered in the small dining hall when the advisor arrived. It took him only a look at the Silvan ambassador, to know that the Lórien-Elf was just thinking about whether the mortals possibly belonged to any bug type, and exchanged a look with Elrond. This going to be fun.

"There you are, finally." Glorfindel, radiating and beautiful like always, pointed at the seat next to him where instead of a wine glass a cup of steaming tea waited.

Somehow the seneschal always made sure that the Chief advisor sat next to him and Erestor had no idea why this was. Probably, because it's easier for him to make me fuming, he decided.

Then he sat down, pushed his appetizer to Glorfindel and drank his tea, while all others ate their soup. Surprisingly the abominably tasting brew mitigated his cough so much that he should be able to hold his planned speech without interruptions.

The speech! He almost coughed into the tea cup. He had wanted to prepare the speech in the morning, exactly at the time when he was then forced to nurse the Gondorians. Without any premonition how he should construct this, he raised little later on a small sign given by Elrond and sensed immediately that his legs refused to carry him again. Suddenly he was grateful for Glorfindel chose these seats because there was a leg of the table at which he could grab to steady himself with only the Balrog slayer noting his distress.

Without any notes, as always, but for the first time also completely without preparation he started the probably worst speech of his whole career first as an advisor to Oropher, then Gil-Galad and finally Elrond. It did not occur to the humans that there was something wrong, but the weak form of the usually brilliant advisor wasn't lost to any elf.

_No elegantly formulated sentences, no witty comments?_ Elrond arched his eyebrow in irritation and shared this gesture, with the envoy of the Golden Wood. But Glorfindel was the only one who saw how the small elf steadied himself at the table, and he would have been more than happy to support him.

"What's up with you?", he whispered into his ear, after Erestor had ended his quite dry comprehensive speech about the new trade threads with Lothlórien and the agreements considering the exchange of warriors, but the Noldo only shook his head and gave his main course also to the Vanya.

- Tbc -


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and author's notes please look in Chapter 1

**Elves don't get cold**

**by DreamboatSanny**

**Part: 3/4**

The Lórien people strikingly resembled the Lady and the Lord of the forest. Six large, slim Elves with the silver blond hair that all Silvan Elves seemed to have; they moved with an elegance, that made the Vanya almost jealous. All of them were highly educated, extraordinarily cultivated and nearly engrossed in their beauty.

_In other words,_ Glorfindel summarized his estimation, _very boring._

After Erestor had returned again into the house, the seneschal would have at best refused, to give in to Erestor's foul play, but Melpomaen had demanded that he had been thrown out of the circle and therefore had been overcome and he owed the adviser to attend to the guests.

Apart from that Glorfindel also had to realize, that it was only possible to withdraw Elrond's direct commands as long as Erestor stood in for him. But this time the advisor had refused and that's why there was nothing left to do for the seneschal but to explain the Imladrian battle techniques to the Lórien's in every detail. And that was something Erestor couldn't have done anyway.

However the whole morning he had looked forward to the lunch to even up for the disgrace suffered this morning by the fragile Noldo, but the minute he laid his eyes on him, all ideas of revenge disappeared from his head and made room for an entirely different and far less welcome feeling.

During the consultations in the afternoon with Celeborn's new march warden - an Elf much to young for Glorfindel's taste, who showed an astonishing amount of self-confidence - he fell into day dreaming again and again, with dreams that circled around a black eyed Noldo and were highly unfitting. The Chief advisor and he had developed some special kind of friendship, but all further efforts of the Balrog slayer were rigorous blocked by Erestor.

Erestor - brilliant and touchy, appealing and cantankerous and even after all the time still a secret to him.

So Glorfindel was left with the only option but to adore the object of his dreams from a distance and while doing that he figured out that there was something basically wrong with this unusually pale and dark-haired Noldo.

After a surprisingly enjoyable afternoon, because this Elfling by the name of Haldir that Celeborn had entrusted his boundary watch, was refreshing permanent and realistically compared to the other Galadhrim, he had barely two hours in order to get his usual work done before he had to prepare for the evening banquet.

This banquet was no informal supper with Elrond and his family, how it took place almost every night since the children adopted both advisors to be their uncles, but rather a banquet regulated by a firm protocol in honor of the Galadhrim, followed by a probably just as painstakingly planned ball.

While Glorfindel draped his cobalt blue cape around his broad shoulders his only gleam of hope was that Lindir would play tonight. An evening, in which the in Glorfindel's opinion best musician in whole of Arda would play his music, couldn't be that bad after all.

He rearranged the last inquisitive strands under his fine circlet he carried for special occasions, and lifted a satisfied glance at his reflection before he went for the festive decorated hall of the house. On the way he stopped at Erestors quarters in order to pick him up, but the adviser didn't answer his knocking.

_Probably he already left_, he thought disappointed and left. Just as he was around the corner the door opened and a very concerned Visha run down the corridors to Elrond's and Celebrían's rooms.

"Lord Glorfindel o Gondolin", pronounced the herald before the seneschal went down the stairway, that led of the head entrance into the hall with measured steps.

A little uncomfortable he let his blue eyes look over the quantity of people in here until he discovered Celebrían, who waved for him.

"I thought, you would bring Erestor with you" she greeted him.

"Isn't he here?"

He frowned while he sat down next to the Lady, although Erestors name stood on the seat reservation. "He was strange today. I mean, more strange than usually."

Elrond interrupted his conversation with the ambassador from Minas Tirith and turned around, but in this moment, the herald raised his voice again.

"Lord Erestor o Alqualonde."

Dressed in black velvet and silk and with his delicate circlet - the circlet was the only thing left from his house - the elven sovereign's Chief advisor could have been quite someone to look at, if it wouldn't have been for his too pale lips and his skin that appeared nearly greenish from paleness. His movements missed the usual pride and the Vanya stood up immediately so that Erestor was able to take his place.

Glorfindel prepared to ask Erestor again about its health, but a glare made him hold back. On his other side, Celebrían bent over and whispered into the Noldo's pointed ear.

Erestor nodded silently, but left his gaze starring at the table.

Finally the sovereign bent behind the back of his wife to his advisor and gripped his arm. "Do you not feel well?"

Suddenly remembering their conversation this morning he asked himself whether it had been a mistake to transmit the responsibility for the human envoys aside from his other work to the petite Elf.

Elrond did not know much about Erestor, but he had told him that he was born at the beginning of the second age, directly after the victory of the Elves over Morgoth. This victory was bought for a very high price. It was a time full of privations and many elves born in the following years were in a weaker physical condition. They were smaller and more thin and in Erestors case they definitely worked too much.

The answer of the advisor seemed to confirm his opinion. "I am just tired and cold." He smiled weakly when the half elf arched a brow. "Don't say it, nevertheless I feel cold."

The Lord of Imladris tightened his lips in disapproval. "I will take care of the Gondorians tomorrow and you will remain in bed." He lifted a finger as the pale Elf started to protest. "That is the order of a Healer and if you do not abide by it, I promise you, that I will find somebody to make sure you won't leave your bed."

Unseen by both the corner of Celebrían's mouth twitched and she shared a look with Lindir who nodded allusively. Subsequently both observed with a mixture out of apprehension and amusement how Erestor pushed the meal on his plate listlessly back and forth, before he pushed the plate with a fast movement in front of Glorfindel, who ate the portion of the Noldo in a few moments.

_So it's no wonder he is so thin_, thought the Lady when it occurred to her, that he seemed to think that five spoons of chocolate Ice cream represented a sufficient meal.

After the last guests had finished their dessert and the last speeches were held, it became time to pass over to the cultural part of the evening, that took place in the Hall of Fire, where Lindir already had made himself comfortable with his musicians.

One look at the white-haired elf with his soft sea green eyes made Glorfindel feel better and even the prospect of a dozen or more She-elves, he did not know and with whom he had to dance nonetheless, was not able to change on that. It was the same each time: the row of the mothers that hoped, the famous lord of Gondolin would select one their daughters to be his wife, would simply not split up.

"No matter what you do, they will never accept it", the musician whispered to him after the seneschal had ended his dance with the twentieth girl and was just as happy with the break as Lindir was. "And he?"

The Vanya's eyes flitted to the fireplace where Erestor sat in the vicinity of the fire in the corner of a large plush sofa sat and observed the hall out of dark inscrutable eyes. "Nothing at all. Either he really does not take it or he doesn't want to notice."

Lindir sighed. "I certainly did not set you free so you can give up on him now. If somebody at all can reach him, then it's you."

"May your words reach the ears of the Valar." Although he spoke to Lindir, he hadn't taken his eyes off the fragile Noldo. "Each time I try to be nice he snatches at me."

The musician put his hand above the warrior's hand. "Even if you banter him he does nothing bad to you. Never underestimate Erestor and his power in Imladris. He has sent already more than one warrior to count Orcs in Mordor and that's for substantially less than what you did to snub him."

"Should that comfort me?", the Balrog slayer grumbled.

"You mean much more to Erestor than he likes to admit. He's only afraid that you might be able to tear down the walls he erected around himself, so that no one recognizes, what hides behind the calculating and bitchy advisor."

Glorfindel frowned his mood darkening. "_Like_ is not exactly the word, that comes to my mind if I look at him."

"I know." The gentle, white-haired Elf laughed softly and melodic. "And if he would give you a try he would find out, that you are the partner that he seeks."

The Balrog slayer was about to answer with a mocking comment, but then it occurred to him that Lindir had never joked with such subjects. "How do you know that?"

"Erestor and I were lovers for a short time."

The Vanya was shocked for some moments by this news. He had always thought that Erestor would seek his male lovers among the soldiers. "What happened?", he then asked the only question that perhaps was still relevant.

"Well, we didn't fit", Lindir answered inexactly and looked over Glorfindels shoulder to Celebrían. "Come on, Fin. I play something for you. Perhaps he will dance with you."

"If you ask me, Erestor doesn't look as if he would want to dance with anybody", Rivendells First warrior disagreed and made Lindir laugh again.

"There are things, which even Erestor cannot resist", he promised. "Aside of chocolate. Prepare yourself for some surprises."

As soon as Lindir began to play again, it became quiet in the hall. Elves as well as humans interrupted their conversations, because none of them had ever listened to this kind of music before. It did not sound unaccommodating, only … different. The rhythm was confusing because it run contrary to the feeling of the Noldor and their guests. Although the same instruments as usual were used, its ratio was strange enough to make the sound of the song strange without being unpleasant.

The air in the Hall of fire seemed to warm up noticeably and although no one understood the words formed by Lindirs beautiful voice, they formed similar associations in all the ball guests imaginations. An imagination of flickering flames in the fireplace and the semi-darkness in front of it. The guests including the Lady and the Lord of the valley watched amazed at the musicians. Only Erestor smiled knowing and clearly a bit lascivious at Lindir and waved a No with an index finger. The musician answered with a requesting look and pouted but the advisor remained seated. Only when the white haired elf loosely didn't let up, the Noldo raised and went to him.

Probably without noticing and wanting it, his movements adapted involuntarily the music and Glorfindel had never before seen an Elf, moving so soft. Erestor whispered something in Lindir's ear and wanted to return subsequently to his place, but the Vanya held him close.

"You seem to know more than all of us", he whispered and became suddenly aware how close the advisor stood. Although they didn't touch one another, he could feel physically the heat that radiated from the smaller body, something that should not happen to an Elf.

"I have to live up to your expectations, have I?", joked the Noldo a bit strained.

"Do you let me participate at your wisdom?"

"To what extent?"

"I have for example a feeling, that you and perhaps Lindir are the only elves here who understand the lyrics of this song."

Erestor nodded. "And it will be the best if it stays that way. Half of the people here would blush of shame if they understood."

Ah. 'Prepare for some surprises', Glorfindel remembered Lindir's words again. "Does Lindir know what he sings?"

The Noldo smiled but a new ball visitor saved him from having to answer this.

Through the wide french doors came a bare footed Elven child with black hair and an orange night robe, dragging a heavy well used doll by one leg behind her.

"Ada, there is a monster under my bed", Arwen Undómiel announced.

Elrond turned away from the Lórien ambassador with a smile begging for forgiveness on his face and looked at his daughter. "Arwen, little one, there are no monsters here. Would you be so kind and go quickly back to the bed, yes?"

"But there is a monster under my bed." The girl pulled vigorously at her father's robes until he sighed softly.

_Where is her nurse when I need her?_ "Elladan, Elrohir?"

"I don't think so", Elrohir stated with a leer at his little sister's visibly darkening face.

Celebrían hurried along to soothe her daughter, but Arwen clung to Elrond's robes with a trembling lower lip.

"Just a moment. It will start in a second", Haldir said from a safe distance and as if on his command the girl started to whimper.

"I'm afraid, Ada. You must defeat the monster."

The Half elf bit his lower lip. He was not able to leave the ball, no matter how much he wanted to help the child. He took Arwen on his arm and automatically touched her feet to feel if they were warm. Then the rescuing idea occurred to him. "Glorfindel will take you to bed. He has experience with monsters."

"Much experience with large monsters", the Balrog slayer supported his Lord although he guessed that Arwen would not be satisfied with that. Tears as big as Olifants began to roll over the elfling's cheeks and nearly broke both warriors' hearts.

The two sovereigns who had fought in countless battles were helpless confronted with the tears of the child until Erestor stepped between them and freed Elrond softly but quite resolutely from his clutching daughter

"Come, my little star, we'll go and catch monsters", he declared and at least for the guests totally incomprehensible Arwen gave in to his will. She put her doll on one shoulder of the delicate advisor, leaned her head at the other and drowsily stuck a thumb into her mouth.

tbc

**MeriagrinBaggwise:** Lol, I thought at least with a good idea Erestor is able to defeat the mighty Glorfindel and he right, isn't he? Orcs don't greet, they just attack. But you are right, Glorfindel _does _care, even more than he thinks is good for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elves don't get cold**

**by DreamboatSanny**

**Part: 4/4**

Glorfindel had looked at the departure of the advisor and the simultaneously connected inherited shrugging of Arwen's parents with humor, but as Erestor was still not back after an hour, he began to worry. If the advisor had decided to go to bed or simply had fallen asleep while hunting monsters everything would be fine. But the seneschal had not forgotten that today he had experienced for the first time in both of his lives the sudden dizziness of an Elf.

"I'll go and look for him", he offered when he noted, that Elrond looked around just as worried. "Probably he has fallen asleep while telling Arwen a good night-story."

His way led him at first to the wing that the sovereign's family inhabited. Arwen laid peacefully asleep in her monster free bed and her nurse slept in an armchair at the fireplace. But there was no trace of Erestor. Also in his rooms he found only Visha.

Even more worried he turned again towards the Hall of fire and enjoyed the quiet that was lying across the deserted corridors for a few moments longer. Although the lord of Gondolin was a sociable Elf who liked festivals in general, this ball was too stiff and he was too busy dealing with his feelings to enjoy at least Lindir's music.

When he crossed an opened door, he stepped spontaneously into the garden. After sunset, the fog had become yet more compact and wafted impenetrable between the trees. The rain and sleet had stopped, but the air was still heavy and damp and the wind had freshened up. It was almost as if Vilya had lost it's power, but Glorfindel assumed, that Elrond used the power of his ring for more important things than to control the weather in Imladris.

For a while he listened to the rustling of the foliage under his boots - obviously Erestor must have had mercy with Imladris' small and large Elflings and had for once not immediately ordered to clean up. Then he heard somebody coughing. It was a pathetic, rattling cough that had to come probably from one of the Gondorians.

Carefully he followed the sound and was rooted to the spot when the fog suddenly gave free a crouched shape. His breath stopped because it was no human who knelt in front of him on the damp leaves, but a small black haired Elf.

"Erestor!" With one step Glorfindel crossed the distance between them and put his arms around Erestor. The Noldo's face was full of tears and he clearly had cramps. Out from the corner of his mouth run a narrow blood thread.

"Leave me alone", he snarled breathless, but Glorfindel shook his head.

"Calm, everything is all right", he whispered, although he was everything but sure about it and held him tight. "Try to breathe - in and out, in and out…" After a while he seemed to succeed, for the coughing got better and the Elf breathed more regularly again while Glorfindel wiped the blood off of Erestors chin.

Erestor seemed to catch his usual self. "What, no stupid comment? I am disappointed."

The Vanya frowned. Was that how Erestor saw him? It was true, the hero of Gondolin was unsure how to deal with an Elf, he had fallen in love with and who did not return his feelings. That was why he often disguised behind sloppy words, but usually people thought they were funny.

"You are sick and need aid", he tried to start another topic.

"Elves don't get cold and they also don't get sick", the still trembling Noldo reminded him bitterly.

Glorfindel hesitantly bit his lower lip and decided to put all eggs in one basket. Either he was mistaken in his suspicion and would provoke a tantrum or was right and he would also provoke an unpleasant outbreak of Erestor's temperament.

"Dark elves do get sick, don't they?" For a wonderful moment, Erestor was speechless, but then he started to wiggle and to kick against Glorfindel - to do everything, in order to get free, but he had no chance against the warrior.

The Vanya held him firmly and merciless. "So I am right."

"Let me go!", it snarled from his arms. Obviously this would become one of Erestor's worse tantrums.

"You're going nowhere", Glorfindel said and grabbed the hands of the panicking Advisor in a firm grip. "Why did you lie to us, Erestor?"

The resistance of the small Dark elf failed due to his physical exhaustion. "You know what they think about us. We are the servants of Sauron, these were your own words."

"And perhaps I was wrong." The Balrog slayer rose and raised the advisor into his arms. It worried him that Erestor did not fight against being carried. "According to my opinion it's also not that important, what _they_ think about Dark elves. I know, have what I think about you and that certainly has nothing to do with the Dark Lord."

"What will happen now?"

"I take you to a place, where it's warm and dry, so that your lungs won't suffer more", Rivendell's First Warrior answered before he became aware, what Erestor really wanted to know. "Your secret is safe with me."

Erestor could not go back to the Hall of Fire - not in his dissolved condition and not as long as his clothing was full of sludge and foliage. That's why the Vanya decided to take to his rooms where he probably felt most at home and where his cat waited. In Elrond's opinion pets had a healing effect on Elves and watching Visha and Erestor the Balrog slayer always believed in it.

Glorfindel knew Erestor's living room well enough in to drop him first on a sofa before lighting the candles.

"You need a bath", he observed subsequently and picked an illuminating red leaf from the ebony hair. "Should I fill the bath tub?"

The dark haired Elf pointed silently at a door that led to a small hall, which led to further rooms. The Vanya never had never been here before and had to admit that he was curious to see the rooms of the advisor.

Behind the first door, he found a small library that did not really amaze him. However when he opened the second door, he found a bathroom that surprised him substantially more. He already knew that Erestor got everything from Elrond that he wanted, but this bathroom was actually larger than Glorfindel's bedroom.

He began to ignite the candles, that stuck everywhere in golden candle holders. When he reached the thirtieth candlestick, he stopped counting them and soon as the room was immersed into soft candlelight, the chamber unfolded its total effect. Columns framed all four sides and on the other end of the room were two large windows. Glorfindel stepped down the stairs that stretched around the room among the columns and tried to avoid some white furs until he reached head shaking a pool, that offered enough room for three Elves. Obviously lord Elrond's Chief advisor only settled for the most luxuries.

The Vanya let the water, that came from the hot spring beneath the house into the pool and curiously began searching the different crystal bottles and wooden boxes lined in shelves between the columns, until a soft silk rustling made him aware of Erestor coming to the room. His hand went up next to the Balrog slayer's hand and took a handful of intensively smelling herbs out of a box.

"Whenever I make it into a human settlement, I try to get a small supply of herbs to mitigate the effects of the cold", he commented to Glorfindel's inquiring look and put the herbs into the water.

"But the blood that you coughed, did not come from a normal cold, did it?" The warrior took some large, soft towels out of a closet in the shadow of the columns.

The Noldo - no, Dark elf, but it was still hard for Glorfindel to accept the knowledge - sunk silently into a basket-chair, that stood between two large candle holders, whose light made him look breathtaking even now as dirty and exhausted Erestor was.

Probably that was also the reason why the armchair stood at this place, Glorfindel considered and swallowed heavily. "I will go into the kitchen and will get you something to eat. Except the ice you ate nothing for the entire day, am I correct?"

"You sound like Celebrían." Erestor rolled the eyes to the ceiling. "And now out with you! I want to remove my clothes."

That is the Erestor that we know and love, the Balrog slayer thought almost at ease and granted the unmistakable request.

As soon as the adviser heard the door closing he collapsed upon himself. Perhaps he was lucky and someone would drag Glorfindel back into the Hall of Fire and he would forget about him.

"However I doubt that I will be so lucky", he sighed to Visha, who pranced into the bathroom and hopped elegant on her Elf's lap. Much more possible was that the seneschal would come back and then the game would begin, that took place each time, if one of Imladris' soldiers was guest in the rooms of the Chief advisor.

It would have been unfair to say that it was not his guilt, and that he did not enjoy it to fall into the strong arms of a sword fighter. But aside from Elrond no one in the Last Homely House knew, what happened at night in the advisor's rooms. And even if there were yet rumors in the barracks, previously Erestor always had been able to suffocate this by transferring the troublemaker to one of the other realms without Glorfindel's decision.

Banished to Mordor for counting orc's, Lindir called this practice not only joking, the Dark elf knew. But he couldn't afford such rumors reaching the house. Even without it was hard enough to control the other council members.

"Down with you!" He shooed away the cat and began to undress slowly, while hanging on to his dark thoughts. For centuries, he had told himself that Glorfindel saw more in him than the poisonous carnivore for which he was held in the council and in the library of Imladris, and more than the - although dangerous - toy that he was for the soldiers. He actually had imagined, the seneschal and he would be friends - in any case as far as one was able to be the friend of an Elf, whose entire life based on a lie.

He was hurt when the Golden Lord started to be after him. Glorfindel had tried to advance him with somewhat subtler moves than his men he had to admit.

At least for Glorfindel subtle, he thought with a sad smile and pulled some further leaves out of his hair while he looked at his refection in the mirror.

But he had ignored all signs Erestor gave him that he didn't want to give up their friendship for one meaningless night. And tonight it would happen.

Erestor sighed. Actually he was much too exhausted to play the seducer, but it was Glorfindel and if that was what he wanted, he would be giving his best.

Through the gigantic golden-framed mirror, he could watch the pool and Visha. The gray and black cat fished after the leaves, that swam in the water and he saw the misfortune come before it happened. Nevertheless he was still two steps away from her when her front paws began to slip and she landed it with a loud splash in the water.

"Erestor?" let Glorfindel himself be heard from the door to warn Erestor that he was back and stepped into the bathroom with a tray just as the black haired Elf enveloped his wet and snarling pet in one of the towels. Visha was shocked and clawed her rear paws over his belly and busted away to recover in a warm corner of her involuntary bath.

Glorfindel knew, that he stared but was unable to avert his eyes. "Siriel gave me cake and hot chocolate for you." Valar! He was probably the oldest Elf on Arda and behaved as if he was only hundred years old. Although he had thought about Erestor on his whole way from the kitchen about that, how he should tell him, what he felt for him, now he did not know, what he had expected, when he returned with the tray into the bathroom. And now he sensed that something was going horribly astray.

"Put it down there", the petite Elf said softly and nodded to one of the plants that stood in large pots on the ground. The warrior did what he was told and shot the adviser a questioning look. Erestor's lips were graced by the same smile, he used for Lindir earlier, but it did not reach his eyes.

Erestor let the towel fall to the ground and walked slowly to Glorfindel - a perfect view if he had not been forced to suppress a coughing attack.

"What?" stammered the warrior with a yet even worse idea as the smaller elf sank on his knees in front of him and fumbled with his clothing.

"That's why you came to me, right? That's why they all come."

Elbereth, no! With a coarse movement, Glorfindel pulled the Dark elf to his feet. The way Erestor treated him like one of these human men, who bought the love of a woman, frightened him and made him furious. "I thought you would trust me more! I thought we would be friends."

"As did I until you begun to philander me the way your soldiers do!" That body that looked like it had been chiseled out of white marble quaked under the hands of the warrior and those black eyes sparked.

Glorfindels blue ones met them with cold intensity. "You are the one, that gives himself away, although you know, that they are not really interested in you. You made yourself the soldier's whore."

"That's all I can get, for love was for all the other elves, not me."

The Balrog slayer had to fight hard not to laugh. He knew that he was by no means the only elf who secretly adored Erestor, but hardly anyone had the courage to confess the unpredictable and with dangerous temperament equipped advisor his love. "You don't exactly give the impression that you are longing to be loved."

For a moment it looked as if the black haired elf would get one of his famous tantrums but then - all of a sudden - he broke down. He began to cough again and Glorfindel immediately felt guilty again because where he had grabbed Erestor's upper arms were blue and green spots.

"I'm only a Dark elf", whispered Erestor when he was able to speak again. "If I would live with someone sooner or later he would find out my secret and…" He did not finish the sentence.

"And what?" The warrior turned around and grasped the tray. "Get into the pool, before you get even colder."

It amazed him that Erestor obeyed without a single word and while he looked at the advisors back he cursed himself for taking the tray, instead of carrying the adviser. The small elf was held on his feet by pure will power and as soon as he had one foot in the water, all remaining strength left him and he glided away. Frightened the Vanya put the tray away when Erestor emerged coughing and water spiting.

Perhaps such a large pool is not always advantageous, Glorfindel considered, while he fished the other elf that was submerged already again out of the water. "Do you know that the other councilors would only fear you half as much, if they could see you now?"

The advisor smiled weakly. "Don't tell them."

The Vanya reciprocated the smile. "If you permit it, I could hold you in the pool. A bath in the herbs would do you well and you would get your chocolate, before it gets cold."

"And who wants already cold hot chocolate."

They had hardly settled down in the warm water - the Vanya leaned at the edge of the pool and the Dark elf was safely cuddled in his arms - Erestor stretched his hand demanding for his chocolate.

"Siriel was right", the Vanya grinned, but as soon as Erestor had to hold the weight of the full cup his hands started to tremble again. Only Glorfindel's trained reflexes prevented the cup from falling into the water.

"Well, that's not a good idea", the First Warrior mused and embraced the adviser tighter with one hand while he got Erestors cup with the other hand.

The black haired Elf sipped on his chocolate and sunk more heavily against Glorfindels body.

"Thanks", he said finally hardly audible. "Thank you, for still being here with me, in spite of my earlier behavior and in spite of my reproaches, concerning your intentions."

The Vanya stroked the arm that he got entwined. "I didn't say anything to that for a reason. Although I did not bring you here to have my way with you, I would have been forced to lie I in order to say, I don't want you. I just didn't want it to happen this way." He felt that the elf in his arms became tense. "No, let me dissuade, otherwise I find never the courage to say it."

"To say what?" mumbled Erestor into his cup when the blond warrior broke up.

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "I love you, you evil tempered distrustful Dark elf."

"In spite of all?" Only when Glorfindel bent forward to look into the face of the elf in his arm, two very vulnerable looking dark eyes looked at him.

"Like I said before, I love you exactly the way you are", Glorfindel said with just a hint of humour in his voice before it disappeared again. "I am certain, Elrond would also understand you. Perhaps you should admit some confidence in him."

"Perhaps."

"At least that's not a no." During the last centuries Glorfindel had had several imaginations of his first night with the exotic advisor, but they all boiled down to Erestor would not be able to sit at the next day. He certainly never ever had imagined to sit with him in a pool of full herbs, and to help him drink hot chocolate.

The Dark elf nuzzled closer into his arm and bent his neck so far back that he was able to look at the Vanya behind him. "Shall I tell you what?"

"Mhm?" The long white neck almost begged to be stroked, Glorfindel thought and placed the cup on the pool's edge.

"We should repeat this occasionally."

The Balrog slayers' heart made a leap and he kissed the other elf's temple. "Whenever you like."

Erestor laughed softly and bent his head so far back that Glorfindel was comfortably able to reach his mouth. "What about tomorrow?"

the end


End file.
